


Sex Cure

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [54]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei is a mad scientist who may have found the cure to lycanthropy but there might be side effects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween

The bubbling contents of the various vials and beakers, boiling, condensing and filtering through a complicated series of apparatus was the only sound in the room as they waited. Rei had administered the twenty-third variation of The Cure and the full moon was due to rise shortly.

On the other side of the barred and reinforced door, Rin growled and hunched on all fours as if he was going to transform and Rei prepared himself to be disappointed once again before he went back to the drawing board. But then…Rin’s growling stopped. His shuffling stilled. And Rei couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad.

…

“Rin?”

The hand that curled around the bars and the face that pressed against them was human. Rei wasted no time in unlocking the door, to gape in stupefaction at Rin’s naked and unchanged form as Rin gazed back at him, seeming similarly stunned. Or, well, largely unchanged anyway. He reached out to touch the furry ears on Rin’s head in wonder, eyes already focusing on the details, like the swish of a tail behind him. Cute.

“Hmm, still some side-effects, I see. How do you feel?”

Rin’s hands around his face and the feeling of hungry lips on his were his response. Rei parted his mouth unconsciously, allowing Rin entrance when he felt his tongue swiping at his lower lip and every thought in his head about the months of tests and experiments scattered to the high heavens under Rin’s touch. As Rin kissed him senseless, licking and biting and sucking, Rei barely even noticed that Rin had backed him into the table until he heard the fall of papers and a few plastic containers that Rin swept aside so that he could lift him onto it. But he felt so good, he didn’t particularly care that his work was scattered. Rin’s hands were at his button of his trousers before he spoke against his lips, his voice breathless and lusty.

“I feel great. But I’m really fucking horny.”

That was already apparent, but Rei didn’t have the presence of mind to be smart-mouthed as his hands joined Rin’s fumbling at the fly of his trousers until Rin pretty much tore them off and pushed him back against the desk, climbing on top of him to push between his legs. As he ground against Rei’s awakening arousal, he could feel that Rin was already rock hard and the feel of it had him moaning. Rin’s need was infectious, reaching one hand between them to grind and rub them both together, sucking and nuzzling at Rei’s neck as he did, blooming red hickeys across the column of flesh. And Rei found himself grasping at Rin’s back, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer and grind harder, both of their cocks leaking copiously in their excitement, until finally they came together, splattering their climaxes over each other’s stomachs.

But Rin’s cock was still hard and didn’t look like it was going down any time soon.

“Is there any lube around here? I still need you. I feel so hot, I think could go all night.”

It seemed another of the side-effects was enhanced libido, the analytical part of Rei’s mind noted. But he honestly couldn’t say he minded that.


End file.
